scribesofroyaltyguildfandomcom-20200213-history
SRG:About
Hello! Welcome to the Scribes of Royalty Guild Wiki! We're so happy you've come across our wiki site! So here's a little overview of our little club so that you'll know what are the aims, goals and purposes of this club. Short Background To start with, the Scribes of Royalty Guild is actually one of the many book clubs in an acclaimed, hit and popular free writing and reading eBook community, Wattpad. However, we didn't stay only within the whole Wattpad community so we decided to widen our views to see more opportunities in getting the attention the club members deserve by creating our own Wiki club site! This wiki was founded on the 28th of February in the year 2014 by Spiderwickedly along with a couple of Wattpad users to help. Mission We, the members of the Scribes of Royalty Guild, hereby declare our mission and goals the moment we signed up on the club as follows: #To enhance and nurture our innate and potential talents in skills in writing by participating in club activities, group work and by helping other users, our brothers and sisters in club, learn their way to improvement and quality writing. #To develop our social and communication skills through the means of interacting with other users, our brothers and sisters in club, by promoting camaraderie and friendliness among other people and to swear never to hurt anybody. #To serve one another, as our brothers and sisters in club, for we believe that no one is a master but rather a servant to one another. And to reject saying the phrase, "Am I my brother's keeper?" for we are all keepers to our siblings in club. #To promote honesty by all means in critiquing or commenting on other people's works/stories and/or telling the truth if a violation of a rule is done in order to correct other people's mistakes, to reconcile with them and to help them change for the better. #To shout and proclaim to the world every story that's worth reading in order to help our brothers and sisters in club be recognized by the multitude. This is to surface up and reveal one of Wattpad's all-time best writers. Prior to this, one shall never be envious to his/her brother/sister. Services and Features On this section, we will explain to you what are the club's services and features... or what you can benefit from the Scribes of Royalty Guild as a club member of this organization. Daily, Monthly and Yearly Activities In the Scribes of Royalty Guild, we promise to aid each other to become better writers and hone our artistic and creative skills through numerous activities held monthly. Through this way, members can develop friendly competitiveness and friendship among group mates. Oh! Had we mentioned that there will be contests that requires group work and team effort? Well, now you know anyway. There will be such as short story collaborations and eventually a full-length novel tasked to finish within a year... and perhaps enter it to the Wattys? We don't know yet for sure if it's possible but we can always try to do so. Other contests would include such as: (Multimedia) # Banner Making # Symbolic Cover Making # Catchy Trailer Ever Nope. We won't be picking up a random theme and slap it on the contest. Rather, we'll pick an undiscovered gem story or perhaps anyone who just needs help whose story has a potential to become one of the best stories ever written in Wattpad. And believe us when we say this: there aren't much of it in that wonderful place (that's a fact and okay, I'll just stop ranting at this point >.<) Now let me explain how this works. There would be two types of contests for multimedia. One, it's held weekly and two, monthly with a lot of themes to pick from. (Literature) # Poetry Contests # Short Story Contests # AND A HECK LOT MORE! WAIT, JOIN AND LET'S SEE! And I bet you might be thinking, what's the prize when you win? Hmm, let's see. A badge from the club to be posted on your user page in this wiki, or a shout out to our followers, or a dedication or a feature of one of your works both here in the wiki and at Wattpad. Sounds fair enough? Don't worry about getting reads or followers. Most likely, when you get along with people in this club, you'll earn friends and they'll have the urge to read your works, vote on it, comment on it or something without forcing them to. Using force is bad. Keep that in mind. Groups As we've mentioned before, there will be groups in this guild/club to add a lot of fun, thrill and excitement in our club. Yep, so that it won't be so boring either just reading stuff and helping each other out. Our club will feature four clubs for starters (possibly we'll add more in the future) since we don't have really that enough number of members yet so yeah! You already now know that there will be group activities right? Like you need to cooperate with each other in order to win, yes? Bingo! Our club is like a reminiscent from J.K. Rowling's fictional Hogwarts with groups as our houses. There will be group points of course and to make it fair, Spiderwickedly will only be the one who'll tally the points. Notify her on her talk page whenever a member of the group does something nice that earned him/her a point. When a year had passed (we'll do that on the guild's birthday, Feb. 28) we'll be awarding the 'Group Cup' to the group and yes, it would be such an honor! In each groups, there will be one Group Captain, Lieutenant, and the rest are Grunts. As our club/guild is still an infant one, we will have the founder of the group as the Group Captain and the Captain have the authority to appoint a Lieutenant or the co-founder would do the honors. The Grunts are the rest or, should we say, members of the group. The Grunts are more likely the contributors and the heart and vital element of the group's success. The Captain and the Lieutenant will facilitate and moderate the activities done for the group. The Captain would more likely lead the group and facilitate plans and the Lieutenant would assist him/her on the task. The Captain will be the one to group the Grunts or members to their specialties and contribute to the task at hand. They may sort, say, two for the covers, two for the banners, two for the trailers, one for the casting, and the rest for the story plot and the lot. See? That would develop teamwork, discover the virtue of cooperation, patience and hard work. The Groups might as well make a Secret Base (somewhere in this wiki I hope but feel free to have a discussion on Wattpad or somewhere else private that no other groups may be able to hear it lol) wherein they will be meeting there and use a different language so no other groups may decipher their topics. Sounds interesting? We bet it is! Sub-Clubs Our club/guild is also featuring sub-clubs such as for editors, for critics, for readers, for graphic artists and for running a little newspaper (which will be implemented later on) in the wiki. Well, not all people want to read and read or edit and edit or critique and critique or design and design, don't we? So we'll have a separate sub-club for you! Don't worry, they're still part of the guild/club. There'll also be monthly contests for each sub-club although, there'll be none group activities there (only done individually) such as 'Let's read these ten books allotted for this week and next week, we'll have a discussion over it.' Get what we meant? Hope you do ^.^ Category:Official Pages Category:Needs Work